Mace Gilfillan
Mace Gilfillan is a mysterious and vengeful assassin and self-proclaimed leader of the Midnight Alliance. He earned the nickname 'the Wraith' due to his ability to reappear from a situation where he was supposed to have been killed, completely alive. He is never a POV character, but his actions are pivotal on the events of the War of the Five Kings for both sides. Appearance and Personality Mace Gilfillan is approximately five feet and seven inches tall, with the build of a dancer. He has close-cropped brown hair, is clean shaven, and his eyes are hard, stony green. He normally wears a black doublet, red sleeves and breeches and a black cloak. Despite not being especially large, Mace has an amazing presence which provokes fear and paranoia in even those who know him well, and even people who serve him out of loyalty are terrified of him. Mace's voice is like the whisper of dead leaves in the wind, spider soft and relaxed, but that does not stop him from sounding malevolent when he is speaking threats or promises. Also, because of the satanic experiments that Red Priestesses did to him, he possesses physical strength equivalent to a demigod, as well as speed, flexibility and pain tolerance beyond the limit of normal men - he could lift a grown man off the ground with his weaker hand. Mace is extremely dangerous in so many ways and for so many people. He is motivated purely by a sense of achieving balance in the world by avenging the wrongs done to others, more accurately the wrong that was done to him and his family during the Sack of King's Landing. Wrathful, intense, obsessive and supremely lethal, Mace seeks to avenge his family upon the people who murdered his father, before raping and murdering the rest of his family. This has motivated him throughout his entire life since the incident, leading to him developing severe mental problems and an obsessive personality disorder. With a brutal hatred of knights, lords and the highborn, he will accept anyone who shares a perspective similar to his own, which has led to him gaining a large group of followers to the point of calling it an alliance. Because of Mace's genius-level intellect, evidenced by his unpredictability and ability to deceive even the most brilliant of opponents, he is extremely charismatic, enough to motivate dozens of others to join him and truly believe that he is their true leader. He is a master manipulator and speaker, able to attract the loyalty of others with merely words. Mace's silver tongue is matched with his iron will, and he will never allow anything to stymie him from his goal, to the point that he even killed the people who protected him when they tried to stop him from proceeding with his vendetta. Even Qyburn speculated that Mace's sheer diligence made him more dangerous than Gregor Clegane. Mace's experiences and intelligence have allowed him to obtain a series of skills: Aside from his superhuman physicality, Mace is a master tactician and can penetrate and bring down entire castles independently from the inside and always appearing to have an alternative plan. He is incredible in close-range combat, and Varys noted that not one move he made in a fight with three armed men was wasted, and he has been known to combat armoured warriors without wearing any armour himself. Mace's sole weapon is his dual Valyrian Steel knives which he stole when he brought down two minor houses to House Lannister - the daggers are noted to be almost as thin as needles, and able to penetrate the point between armour. His precision is faultless and he can throw them in the middle of a rainstorm with pinpoint accuracy. History Early life Mace Gilfillan was a child during the reign of King Aerys Targaryen the Mad, and had five older sisters, each living in a small house in Flea Bottom. During the Sack of King's Landing, the Lannister army stormed the city and seven knights attacked his house opportunistically. When Mace's father Korya tried to face them off, they took turns in impaling him in the back with their swords. While he died and Mace ran to hide, the soldiers then repeatedly raped his mother and sisters over his father's corpse. During the last round of raping them, the soldiers then killed them and savaged their corpses in such a way that, when they left, Mace couldn't bring himself to bury or even burn them because they were too horrible to approach. As a result, Mace was orphaned and he was only seven years old. During his life, he travelled the world, violently embittered by what he saw happen to his family and obsessed with killing the men who committed the act in vengeance for his parents and sisters. At some point, he approached a troupe of Red Priestesses and passionately volunteered for an experiment that would make him formidable - through unknown, but hugely outlawed magical means, they bestowed him with the physical attributes of a demigod. He became superhumanly strong, equivalent to over fifteen men, as well as with incredible speed, flexibility, healing and endurance. Maddened by the effects of the magic, Mace attacked the Red Priestesses and killed them with his newfound strength. Through unknown means, he gained a series of skills, becoming an assassin and gathering a series of followers throughout Westeros, earning the name 'the Wraith' due to his apparent inability to die. His group of followers became known as the Midnight Alliance, and consisted of people who wanted revenge on others. They were a concoction of outlaws, turncloaks, betrayed men and women and even disgraced lords from minor houses. He committed a series of assassinations and murders in castles, villages and even under the nose of Robert Baratheon himself. He became so feared that some people were reluctant to speak his name, except for the likes of the Hound who weren't afraid of speaking of feared people. A Game of Thrones A Clash of Kings A Storm of Swords A Feast For Crows Category:Assassins Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Male Category:Fanon Characters